


Family of Rocks

by Ikea_Tello



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a bit of angst, donnie is there but hes not a big role, fluff at the end, leo regrets what he says, t/cestors if you even touch this i will break your kneecaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea_Tello/pseuds/Ikea_Tello
Summary: An argument starts between the two younger turtles, and something is said.Before he could apologize, his brother was running.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Family of Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> A story requested by [random-fandom-gal](https://random-fandom-gal.tumblr.com/)

Hot tears ran down the box turtle’s face as he jumped from each rooftop.

He couldn’t look back, he _wouldn’t_ look back.

He knew he was being followed, and that’s why he kept running; to get away from his follower. It was as if he was playing follow the leader, but he didn’t want to be followed. He wanted to be alone.

He could hear his brother yelling his name, and that only made him run faster.

He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t wanna stop. He just wanted to get away from him. He just wanted to _run_.

His brother’s voice ran through his head, and it only made the tears flow faster.

_Well, maybe it’s better to have rocks for brothers! At least they wouldn’t be as rude as you._

They had an argument, but Mikey didn’t expect it to go the way it did. Shouting had occurred, and it had gotten to the point where the whole lair could hear them.

Leo could be mean, Mikey understood that… but that hurt.

It was originally a small conversation with Mikey, Leo, and Donnie. They had somehow got onto the topic of replacing each other with rocks, and that’s how the argument started. Donnie had agreed that rocks could be better than them at times (saying something about rocks never talking back and letting him have quiet time), but he was joking. Mikey knew he was joking; he could always tell when Donnie was being sarcastic. But Leo kept on pushing and pushing… and the argument only got worse. Leo and Mikey fought back and forth until the slider had uttered those words.

Mikey’s eyes had gone wide and so had Donnie’s. The lair went silent for a few seconds before Mikey started sniffling. He ran out of the lair as fast as he could and didn’t look back. He didn’t want to see anyone at that time, not like Leo would’ve cared. He knew Leo meant those words, and that only made him cry more.

...He had to mean them, right? Because if he didn’t, would he have yelled them so hard?

~~~~~

He watched as the box turtle’s eyes went wide. A scowl stayed on the slider's face; serves him right for starting the stupid argument!

“...Leon…” Donnie said quietly. Leo turned to his twin to see the frown on his face. It didn’t faze him though, Mikey was the one who started it.

“That was harsh, even for you.”

A scoff escaped Leo's mouth as he turned back to look at Mikey, and that’s when it hit him. His face dropped as he stared at his younger brother.

_Did I just…_

Tears welled up in Mikey’s eyes and he ran out of the sewers. Leo stared in shock as he processed the situation, not knowing what to do.

“Mikey!” Donnie called out. He looked at the slider and pointed to the entrance.

“Leo, go after him!”

“I…” Leo didn’t know what to say. He didn’t mean to say those words, they just came out suddenly. He said them out of anger, they had no meaning behind them at all!

He stared at the entrance, the guilt sinking in quickly.

Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Donnie standing behind him.

“Go after him,” Donnie told the blue masked turtle. “I know you didn’t mean it, but he needs to know too.”

Leo nodded his head slowly and glanced at the entrance of the sewers. Taking a deep breath, he ran after his brother.

~~~~~

“Mikey!” Leo yelled. “Mikey, where are you?”

He was in the woods now. He had followed Mikey as he jumped from the roofs and onto the streets, running through the many alleyways of New York. The fact that it was night time didn’t help either, Leo could barely make out where Mikey was. He could only see his mask tails bobbing in the distance, but even that wasn’t very helpful. If it wasn’t for the situation, Leo would have been impressed with how fast his younger brother was going.

Now that he was in the woods, his words sunk in.

Why did he say that to him? Mikey was fragile, and the fact that Leo knew that only made it worse. He shouldn’t have uttered those words, he shouldn’t have even started the argument. It wasn’t Mikey’s fault that-

A soft sniffle was heard and Leo turned around, frowning when he saw the outline of a turtle shell near the bushes. He walked towards his brother and sat down slowly, adjusting himself when Mikey didn’t move.

“Hey,” Leo started with a soft smile, but it soon fell as Mikey let out another sniffle.

“Go away!” Mikey muttered. Leo could hear him shifting in his shell.

Leo sighed as he looked at his brother.

"Mikey, I know what I said was wrong," Leo started. "I didn't mean it-"

"Yes, you did…" Mikey whispered. Leo stopped as he stared at his brother, his eyes going wide in confusion.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have said it like that. You yelled those words with hate, something that can't be taken back..."

"I…" Leo looked away as he sighed again. Mikey was right; he couldn't deny it.

"I'm sorry Miguel. I shouldn't have said them at all, even if it had been in the heat of the moment."

Mikey didn't answer, so Leo took it as a chance to keep talking. He placed his hand on Mikey's shell and rubbed it as he continued.

"Rocks aren't better than you guys. If anything, at least you guys laugh at my one-liners."

He couldn't see it, but he was sure that Mikey was smiling.

"Your one-liners are stupid," Mikey chuckled.

"Wow, rude!" Leo faked a scoff. He smiled softly as he saw the orange masked turtle slowly emerge from his shell. Mikey had been crying for a while; Leo could tell since his eyes were red (and the fact that Mikey's mask was slightly off his face).

"So, you don't want rocks for brothers?" Mikey asked.

"Of course not!" Leo told him. "Because if I had rocks for bros, I'd never get to have the experiences I do with you guys. You're all amazing, even Donnie. But don't tell him I said that."

Mikey let out a small laugh as he rested his head on Leo's shoulder. They sat in silence as they listened to the critters of the night, gazing at the stars as they peeked from behind the clouds.

"So uh… you know how to get home, right?" Mikey asked. "Cause I kinda couldn't see on the way here since I was crying."

"Um… no…" Leo answered with a nervous smile. "I'll call Donnie in a minute. I'm sure he wants to know if we made up anyway."

Mikey hummed in acknowledgment as he rested against Leo's shoulder again, looking up at the night sky. Leo smiled as he took out his phone.

He'd call Donnie in a second. But for now, he just wanted to spend time with his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request a story, you can go to [my page](https://coolkat24.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and drop a request in my ask box!


End file.
